happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoochies
Smoochies are videos of individual characters on Happy Tree Friends dying in different and unusual ways. Usually they involve a prop being used in an unlikely and deadly way. Each Smoochie includes one character that can be given something from three options, all of which resulting in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do an idle action, such as laugh or say hello. The Smoochies were removed on Mondo Media's redesign of their website. They can now only be seen on a video player instead of an interactive Flash video. Cuddles' Pet Smoochie Feeding rabbits can be very dangerous! Idle animations *Cuddles waves, says "Hello!", and happily giggles. *Cuddles tilts his head to the side and makes a slight grunt, then tilts his head back while sighing. Smoochie options #'Feed': A carrot falls right next to Cuddles. Cuddles eagerly takes a bite out of it and swallows. Suddenly, he begins choking. He desperately tries to remove the carrot from his throat, but to no avail. He finally falls over dead from asphyxiation. His foot can be seen twitching. #'Sleep': A tranquilizer dart flies in from off-screen and stabs Cuddles in the arm. As he stares at it curiously, he is hit by eight more of them in various parts of his body, including his left eye. Cuddles then falls over and possibly faints or dies from low blood pressure from the tranquilizer darts. #'Clean': A shower head appears and releases water. Cuddles apparently likes it. Just as Cuddles starts enjoying his bath, the room begins to flood. He starts holding his breath as the water reaches the top of the screen, but he eventually drowns and his corpse floats to the top. Trivia *There is no blood in any of the three options in his Smoochie. *This is the only Smoochie without a fixed theme for it. *Cuddles' account on MySpace mentions that he is allergic to carrots and that they make him choke, which is referenced in the Feed option of his Smoochie. However, this was never officially confirmed by Mondo Media and it is also possible that the death was merely due to the carrot being stuck in Cuddles' throat. Cuddles was seen with a shopping bag of carrots in A Bit of a Pickle, contradicting his "allergy". **In 2015, it was confirmed by Kenn Navarro that Cuddles loves carrots and is not allergic to them (see the Twitter post below). *Cuddles' Smoochie has not been uploaded on YouTube by Mondo, though it can be viewed on the official Mondo site. *This is one of the two Smoochies that do not contain any goofs/errors. The other one is Giggles' Valentine Smoochie. *If one looks closely after Cuddles falls over after getting hit by numerous tranquilizer darts, his eye with the dart in it can be seen twitching. *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-cuddles.php carrot.png|The typical rabbit snack. Deathbycarrot.png|Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked. toomuchwater.png|Cuddles doesn't need a bath this badly. sunkenrabbit.png|When you waste water, innocent creatures die. darts.png|The Mole was playing darts and Cuddles got in the way. KennTweetCuddlesCarrotAllergic.jpg|Kenn Navarro debunking Cuddles' carrot allergies by claiming he choked to death. Giggles' Valentine Smoochie A sweet Valentine’s Day Smoochie featuring Giggles! Idle animations *She giggles softly. *Giggles blows a kiss, creating a small red heart which floats up and pops. Smoochie options #'Flowers': A bouquet of roses falls next to Giggles, and she takes a big sniff of them, despite having a pollen allergy. She sneezes and giggles sheepishly. She sneezes again and realizes she has an allergy before sneezing uncontrollably. A final sneeze builds up, but it fades and she sighs with relief. However, she then sneezes and her brain explodes out the back of her head, blood comes out of her ears, and she falls down dead, face first. #'Cupid': A clothes rack zips by the screen, dressing up Giggles in a Cupid costume complete with a pair of wings, a halo on a stick, a heart-tipped arrow, and a bow. Taking careful aim, she shoots her arrow and giggles. Suddenly, an arrow zips in from behind her and pierces through her stomach. Giggles looks down at the arrow sticking out of her body and shrieks in horror, but before she can do anything else, she is shot and pierced by a dozen more arrows, with the last going through the back of her head. She falls face down on the floor and her body slides slowly down the arrow shafts, her eye still twitching (implying that she could still be alive). #'Note': Giggles takes out a piece of paper and an envelope. She kisses the paper and stuffs it into the envelope before licking it closed, which gives her a severe paper cut that slices off the tip of her tongue. She screams as blood begins pouring out of her tongue and forms a pool around her. Panicking, she tries to reattach her tongue, but her face goes white from blood loss and she gives one final cute smile before falling back into the pool of her own blood. The letter appears on the front of the screen, reading "Happy Valentine's Day!" with Giggles' kiss mark still on it. Trivia *A Lumpy suit can be seen on the clothes rack, as well as six different trench coats, a king's robe, and a tracksuit similar to Disco Bear's. *On the First Blood DVD, the letter does not appear. *Keeping with the Valentine's theme, there are large amounts of heart imagery in this Smoochie. The screen, the border, the buttons, the arrowheads, most of the blood splatters, the kiss Giggles blows in her idle animation, the huge pool of blood that forms at the end of Note, the petal that fell loose from the bouquet of roses in Flowers, and even bits of Giggles' brain matter in Flowers are all heart-shaped. *If you listen closely in the beginning of Note, you can hear Giggles saying "Oh God, yeah!" *This Smoochie features massive amounts of blood in all three options, making it the bloodiest Smoochie. *This is one of the two Smoochies that do not contain any goofs/errors. The other one is Cuddles' Pet Smoochie. *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-giggles.php roses.png|Roses are red... megasneeze.png|...and so is blood! lumpysuit.png|Why would Giggles ever need that Lumpy costume? cupid.png|These arrows bring love... arrows.png|Well, love hurts. Outwithasmile.png|Who's going to clean that up? Toothy's Easter Smoochie Not every Easter egg turns out to be a treat! Idle animations *Toothy waves, says "Hello!" (although it sounds a lot like gibberish), and giggles. *Toothy yawns tiredly. Smoochie options #'Yummy': A basket of Easter eggs falls from the sky. Toothy picks up an Easter egg and eats it. Liking the taste, he swallows five more eggs and lies back contentedly. However, the eggs then hatch and five chicks burst out of his stomach. #'Goody': Toothy picks up an Easter egg rolling by, but it hatches before he can eat it. A snake bursts out of the egg and wraps around him. Toothy is squeezed to death by the snake and his eyes pop out. After he dies, the snake tries to swallow him, but his head is too big. #'Tasty': A rotten Easter egg falls from the sky. Toothy picks it up, and despite recoiling at the stench, he eats it happily. He then promptly turns green-faced and vomits onto the screen, spelling out "Happy Easter." When the vomits slides off the screen, Toothy can be seen lying face-down in his own vomit, apparently passed out. However, bubbles come out from the vomit, indicating that he is still breathing. Goofs *Toothy's huge buck teeth turns into normal teeth numerous times. *Goofs in Yummy: **Although Toothy only eats six eggs, when they are hatching in his stomach, there are seemingly more chicks. Then, only five chicks pop out of his stomach. **A chick can be seen behind Toothy's body when there were no eggs there. * Goofs in Goody: **When the egg comes rolling onto the screen, it appears out of nowhere (YouTube version only). ** When Toothy picks the egg up after it rolls by, there is a brief shot of Toothy recoiling from the stench of the bad egg in Tasty (YouTube version only). Trivia *The chicks coming out of Toothy's stomach might be a reference to the movie Alien. *This is the most watched Smoochie on YouTube. *Toothy's reaction after the basket falls down is somewhat similar to Petunia's reaction to the falling pool in her own Smoochie. *To keep with the Easter theme, there are eggs in all three options of this Smoochie. *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-toothy.php eggs.png|Fun Fact: Toothy can swallow whole eggs without choking. chicks.png|This could explain Flaky's chicken phobia. Smoochie Snake.jpg|There's been an Easter bunny, Easter chicks, and even an Easter beagle... Smoochie Snake 2.jpg|...but are you ready for the Easter snake? eww.png|"This egg smells bad..." ohwell.png|"...but I'm still hungry." imgonnapuke.png|"Why did I have to eat that?" happyeaster.png|Happy Easter! Petunia's Summer Smoochie Petunia dips her toe in the water and gets more than she expects. Idle animations *She giggles softly, sounding exactly like Giggles in her Smoochie. *She flicks her tail from side to side. Smoochie options #'Swim': A big light-blue rubber kiddie pool falls into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber ducky and puts it in the water. As she begins singing softly, bubbles appear in the water. All of a sudden, a huge peach-colored shark bursts out and bites her upper body. Petunia begins screaming, then the shark bites her again, making a slight snap (possibly breaking her neck). The then shark begins thrashing her around and splattering her lower half on the wall. The shark sinks and the rubber ducky remains untouched. #'Spin': Petunia pulls out a pinwheel, watching it spin as the wind blows. The wind picks up speed, making the pinwheel spin more rapidly. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that the pinwheel bends towards Petunia's face, shredding it violently as she screams in pain. The wind finally stops and the pinwheel falls away, revealing a hole and a single eyeball where Petunia's face used to be. As the "Reset" button appears, the pinwheel spins slowly again. #'Sprinkle': A hose unrolls itself from the right side of the screen. Petunia uses the hose to water a flower when suddenly, the water runs out. As she looks into the hose in confusion, a huge bulge in the hose swells up behind her and pushes her into the viewer's screen, causing the screen to crack. Her body is then crushed into a bloody mush, her remains sliding down the screen. When the "Reset" button appears, the water can be heard stopping. Goofs *Goofs in Swim: **While Petunia is struggling in the shark's mouth before death, the stripes on her back and the stripes on her tail are unaligned. **Petunia has both her arms while she is thrashed about, though an extra arm is seen on the ground. **There is blood on Petunia's tail when it comes off, but there is no mark or blood on her rump. **When the shark rips off Petunia's body from its mouth, her brain is seen in her body, when it was supposed to be in her head. *Goofs in Spin: **When Petunia attempts to keep the pinwheel away from her face, there is a brief shot of Petunia standing next to the wading pool from Swim (YouTube version only). *Goofs in Sprinkle: **After the flower blooms, Petunia's cheerful laugh is squeakier than usual (it sounds like Giggles' voice when it should have been slightly lower, though both characters share the same voice actress). Trivia *The arcade game Going Overboard is loosely based on the "Swim" option in this Smoochie. *Petunia's face is completely destroyed in all three options in her Smoochie. *Petunia's death in Sprinkle is similar to many Happy Tree Friends' deaths in a scene from Wrath of Con, and Sniffles' death in his Mix 'Smoochie. *All 3 options in this Smoochie start with the letter "'S". *When the kiddie pool falls from the sky and Petunia gets out of the way, her pose is similar to Toothy's pose in Yummy. *In Spin, the blood splatter behind Petunia when her face gets shredded is heart-shaped. *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-petunia.php ducky.png|Petunia always carries a rubber duck with her just in case. Smoochie Shark.jpg|But she should have brought shark repellent. Extra arm.png|Goofs: Third arm on the ground, no mark on Petunia's rump despite her tail coming off. Brainbody.png|Goof: There shouldn't be a brain in Petunia's neck. Faceshredded.jpg|Watch out for those gusty winds! imsquished.png|Petunia is about to break the Fourth Wall... Fourthwalldeath.png|...emphasis on "break". Nutty's Party Smoochie It’s a party and everyone is invited! Just be careful what presents you ask for ‘cause you just may get it! Idle animations *He turns his head to the side. *Nutty giggles, sounding a lot like Toothy. Smoochie options #'Toy': A yo-yo bounces right in front of Nutty, and it lands in his hands. As Nutty jitters in glee for playing with it, one of his teeth gets knocked out by the yo-yo. Angrily, he throws the yo-yo very hard, resulting in a very hard sleeper which rubs against his groin and produces a 'buzzing' sound. His fur then catches on fire and he violently combusts, leaving a badly charred skeleton. Ironically, the yo-yo bounces perfectly from his roasted hand after his death. #'Gift': A present with balloons tied to it falls in front of Nutty. He maniacally unwraps the present, somehow getting the strings of the balloons tied around his neck without noticing, and finds a pair of heavy scissors in the box. Disappointed, he angrily throws down the scissors, allowing the balloons to lift his now-lighter body off the ground, whereupon the strings of the balloons begin strangling him. He unsuccessfully attempts to reach for the scissors, and as a result, he strangles to death. #'Treat': A go-cart drops in front of Nutty, who gleefully jumps in and begins driving back and forth. As the exhaust released by the go-cart begins filling the room, Nutty coughs and gags uncontrollably before eventually suffocating from the carbon monoxide fumes. His go-cart continues to periodically bounce off the left side of the screen. Goofs *Nutty does not have the candy cane on his chest in the Smoochie. *Goofs in Toy: **Nutty knocks out a tooth, but when he gets angry, all of his teeth appear to be intact. *Goofs in Treat: **The go-cart's steering wheel is drawn above its stem when the cart is summoned, but then appears to be normal before Nutty starts driving it back and forth. Trivia *Nutty's death in Gift is similar to Cuddles' injury in Party Animal. *Apart from knocking his tooth out in Toy, none of Nutty's deaths involve blood. *All of Nutty's presents have a blue and pink color scheme (the yo-yo, the gift wrapping, and the go-cart). *This is one of four times someone has an injury/death involving their crotch. The others are Giggles in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Toothy in Brake The Cycle, and Lifty in Buns of Steal. *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-nutty.php *All three options of Nutty's Smoochie involve his mouth: **'Toy': Some of his teeth get knocked out. **'Gift': He is strangled by balloons. **'Treat': He coughs and gags uncontrollably. Teethgoof.png|Goof: Nutty loses a tooth, but all of his teeth appear to be intact here. Everymancringed.png|Most brutal thing Nutty suffered here. Burntbyyoyo.png|This squirrel's a bit overcooked. unwrapping.png|Nutty makes an evil laugh as he rips open his gift. badgift.png|Hey, scissors could save your life one day... Hanged.png|...Told you. racecart.png|Who wants to race Nutty across the candy raceway? racecart2.png|Too bad it wasn't a solar-powered race cart. Sniffles' Science Smoochie Rockets and magnet and crazy concoctions, these are a few of Sniffles' favorite things. Idle animations *Sniffles reads a book. *Sniffles adjusts his glasses. Smoochie options #'Jet': A jet pack lands next to Sniffles. He puts on the jet pack and begins to lift off, but it is so strong that it rips his arms off. After running around in circles and screaming for a while, he passes out from blood loss and falls on his back, the airborne jet pack smashing his remains when it has finally ran out of fuel. #'Magnet': A giant magnet falls next to Sniffles. He picks it up, only for it to get stuck around his waist. He grumbles at this setback before several magnetic objects, including an iron, several nails, a huge pair of scissors, an I-beam, and a bicycle, are drawn to the magnet, impaling and killing Sniffles. #'Mix': Taking out a pair of test tubes, Sniffles mixes chemicals together. He then pours the resulting concoction on an apple, causing the fruit to grow to massive size. Chuckling evilly, Sniffles proceeds to drink the rest of his potion, expecting to grow enormous. Unfortunately, only his internal organs grow big while his body remains the same size, causing most of his organs to burst out of his stomach. They continue to grow, filling the screen and squashing Sniffles to death. Goofs *Goofs in Jet: **One of Sniffles' hands has three fingers when ripped off. *Goofs in Magnet: **The magnetized objects are attracted to Sniffles when they should be attracted to the magnet, so Sniffles should not have died. *Goofs in Mix: **Sniffles' pocket protector is missing. **When Sniffles pours the chemical on the apple, it is black. But when he drinks it, it is green. **When Sniffles pours the green chemical into the other test tube, the liquid is black. **Sniffles' guts look like they are pressed on the screen before they completely engulf the whole screen. Trivia *Sniffles and Mime are the only characters who do not talk during their idle animations. **This is the only one that has no noise at all. *After he equips his jetpack, Sniffles appears to hum a bit of Splendid's "hero" theme. *One of the objects that impales Sniffles in Magnet is the heavy pair of scissors from Nutty's Smoochie. *In Jet, Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' (Debatable) death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Sniffles' death in Jet is similar to an injury he suffers in As You Wish. *Both Sniffles and Petunia suffer fates in their respective Smoochies that involve getting crushed by something that completely fills up the whole screen (Sniffles; his guts and Petunia; a hose). *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-sniffles.php Jetpack.jpg|Up, up, and away! Threefingers.png|Goof: One of Sniffles' hands has three fingers. magnet.png|Magnetic! metaldeath.png|I feel this is the same bike Sniffles will ride in Buns of Steal. Blackpotion.png|Sniffles uses his growth formula on an apple (Goof: he doesn't have his pocket protector). Greenpotion.png|Goof: The black potion suddenly turns green. Growth Formula Result.jpg|He should have poured that formula on his body. Fourthwalldeath2.png|Sniffles' death. Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Be sure to wear protective gear for this baseball game! Idle animations *Flaky waves and chuckles nervously. *Flaky laughs nervously and puts on a foam finger. Smoochie options #'Catch': A catcher's mitt falls from the sky. As Flaky stares at it nervously, a baseball hits her in the left eye, knocking her out and bruising her eye so badly that it pops out in a fountain of blood. A catcher's mask falls on her face shortly afterwards, causing her left eye to pop up again. Her foot can still be seen twitching. #'Bat': A metal bat and an old wooden bat fall next to Flaky. She disapproves of the wooden bat due to its dilapidated state, and picks up the metal bat instead. While she is playing with the metal bat, lightning strikes it, the bat acting as a lightning rod. As a result, Flaky gets burnt to a crisp. A baseball is then thrown at her and the upper half of her body disintegrates into ashes. Her eyeballs fall to the ground as her remains periodically spark with electricity. #'Gum': A small packet of cards land next to Flaky. Flaky picks it up and eagerly opens it. She finds three baseball cards (which are promptly thrown away) and a stick of bubblegum, which she tosses into her mouth. With a deep breath, Flaky blows an enormous bubble which then pops, covering Flaky's entire face with gum. She flails around desperately and struggles to pull of the gum, but to no avail. As a result, Flaky ends up suffocating to death. Goofs *Goofs in Catch: **Flaky's nose disappears after the mask falls on her. *Goofs in Gum: **Flaky's buckteeth are missing when she finds the gum in the wrapper. **The Sniffles card, layered under the others, becomes layered over them once Flaky falls on the ground. Trivia *Toothy, Lumpy, and Sniffles appear on the baseball cards. *True to form, Flaky jumps noticeably when the various items fall from the sky. *The last two options of her Smoochie don't feature any blood or gore. *In Catch, it is possible that Flaky is still alive at the end, as her foot can be seen twitching. *If one listens carefully when Flaky picks up the metal baseball bat, she says "This one." *To keep up with the baseball theme, a baseball appears in all three options of the Smoochie. *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-flaky.php hitbyball.png|Ouch. Snapshot 001.jpg|I don't think she'll like baseball quite as much after that. eyefountain.png|Whoever threw that ball must have a really strong arm. Missingnose.png|Goof: Flaky's nose disappears when the mask appears. metalbat.png|Don't you know not to hold metal objects in lightning storms? blackenedflaky.png|At least things can't get any... eyesashes.png|...Okay, who keeps throwing that ball? bubblegum.png|Cuddles, Sniffles, and Lumpy on the cards. Snapshot 004.jpg|This is what happens when you blow a bubble too big. bubblegum2.png|No wonder teachers don't allow gum in classrooms. Pop's BBQ Smoochie What NOT to do at your next summer BBQ! Idle animations *Pop lifts his hat and says "Hello, there". *Pop smokes his pipe. Smoochie options #'Light': Pop sprays a BBQ grill with a bottle of flare before igniting it, but the grill explodes and flies into the air, leaving Pop charred and dazed. The grill then comes back down to earth and lands on Pop's head. Charcoal pieces fall out and burn through his head and out his chin. Pop collapses as one last charcoal chunk falls on his chest and burns a hole through his body. #'Corn': A corn cob falls on the grill, prompting Pop to devour it in seconds. As he pats his full belly, a spark from the grill lands on his robe and puts it on fire. Pop manages to put out the flame, but the heat pops the corn inside him, swelling him up and presumably crushing his organs or asphyxiating him to death. #'Kabob': A kebab lands on the grill, much to Pop's delight. As he bites into it, the meat proves rubbery and hard to tear off. In the ensuing struggle, the kebab stick impales Pop through the eye, causing him to do the Fliqpy scream before collapsing on the floor with the kebab stick holding him up. Ultimately, the pressure of his corpse on the stick forces the kebab out of the other side of his head with his eye on the tip. Goofs *Goofs in Corn: *#Before Pop eats the corn, his buckteeth disappear. *#The spark from the grill slightly burns Pop's robe, but when the corn in his body begins popping, the burned spot mysteriously disappears. *#When Pop swallows the corn, there is a brief shot of Pop with a kebab in his eye from Kabob. *Goofs in Kabob: *#When Pop tosses his pipe away, it disappears into thin air (YouTube version only). *#After Pop dies, the blood on the floor is red, but the blood pouring down Pop's head is orange. Trivia *This is the first of four instances in which Pop appears without Cub (the others being Milk Pong, Something Fishy, and Tunnel Vision). *This is the first of the two Smoochies in which Pop appears, the other being Cub's Christmas Smoochie. *This is one of the three times Pop dies without Cub dying as well, the other two being A Vicious Cycle and Spare Tire. Usually only Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive an episode. *In Kabob, Pop gives the same yelp as Fliqpy (most notably from Double Whammy, but from other appearances as well). *In Kabob, Pop's injury is similar to Flippy's injury in Without a Hitch. *The correct spelling for "Kabob" is actually "Kebab." *An interactive version of the smoochie can still be found on: http://www.purple-twinkie.com/HappyTreeFriends/smoochies-pop.php Corn Pop.png|That corn cob hit the spot! Pop corn.jpg|Popcorn makes you fat. Popbbqkebab.jpg|Pop does the Fliqpy scream. Kebab.png|Goof: The blood on the floor is red, but the blood on Pop's head is a reddish-orange. Snapshot 003.jpg|Pop looks at the fire on his robe. Burnmark.png|"Aw man, that was my good robe!" BBQ---toomuchpetrol.PNG|Just enough lighter fluid to start up a grill. BBQ---whatjusthappened.PNG|I guess that was too much. But what's the worst that could've happened? BBQ---GETTHISOFFAME.PNG|OK... that... Mime's Olympic Smoochie The Olympic Games are going to be a killer! Idle animations *Mime pulls an imaginary rope, stumbling as he reaches the end. *Mime performs the invisible wall routine, complete with squeaking glass sound effects. Smoochie options #'Hammer Throw': A heavy metal ball with a chain and a handle drops down next to Mime. He picks it up and begins spinning it, but when he lets go, it bounces off the wall, hits his face, and smashes his brain out the back of his head. #'Hurdles': A pair of running shoes drop down and Mime hops into them. A hurdle then drops down and Mime runs at it, but because his shoelaces are tangled together, he trips onto the hurdle, which slices the top of his head off. As Mime is weakly crawling under the hurdle to reach the sliced-off top of his head, the bar of the hurdle falls off, becoming a makeshift guillotine and chopping his head off, as well as slicing off his face, arms, and another part of his brain. #'Weights': A long barbell falls in front of Mime and he successfully lifts it above his head. A small bird lands on the right side of it and Mime begins tilting, but he regains his balance when the bird moves to the center of the barbell. Two larger birds land on the left and right sides of the barbell and all seems fine until the barbell falls right through Mime. This vertically slices him in half, at which point the small bird begins pecking at the remains. Goofs *Mime does not have his tail. *Goofs in Weights: **Mime's arms pass though his head when holding the weights. Trivia *This is one of three episodes without any voices (the other two being Dino-Sore Days (although this did have vocal sound effects in it) and Without A Hitch. These, however, were in black and white. *This Smoochie was created in commemoration of the 2008 Beijing Olympics. *Mime's brain is exposed in all three options of his Smoochie. *This is the first Smoochie with smoother animation than the previous ones. *Mime's deaths were originally planned to be part of a full episode, as revealed on Twitter. hurdle.png|Remember: Always tie your laces before jumping over hurdles... hurdle2.png|...or this will happen. Weightinface.png|The fourth wall strikes again! birdlifting.png|Surely Mime is strong enough to lift a barbel with three birds perched on it? Armsgoof.png|I guess not. He's more accustomed to invisible (or non-existent) objects. Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie Disco Bear goes trick-or-treating for Halloween, but gets more tricks than he bargains for! Idle animations *Disco Bear pats his afro. *Music plays as Disco Bear starts dancing, then suddenly stops. Smoochie options #'Ghost': A bin falls next to Disco Bear. He takes a sheet of cloth and uses a pair of scissors to turn it into a ghost costume for trick-or-treating. After putting the scissors back in the bin, he rings the doorbell, but then trips backwards when a ghost puppet startles him and makes him fall on the scissors, impaling him through the back of his head and out both of his eyes. #'Caveman': Disco Bear goes through a costume change into a caveman, complete with a loincloth and a club. He proceeds to ring the doorbell, only to be stepped on by a T-Rex. When the T-Rex lifts his foot, we see that Disco Bear is a mangled mess, and he can only groan and moan in pain. Suddenly, a raptor comes out of the door and begins to scrape at his remains. When the "Reset" button appears, the raptor periodically rubs at his remains to make sure he is dead. #'Thrillah': Disco Bear goes through a costume change into what resembles a Michael Jackson Thriller outfit. Once again, he rings the doorbell, and Lumpy answers it, giving Disco Bear a candy apple. Disco Bear takes a big bite of his treat, but his teeth suddenly get stuck. He attempts to pull the candy apple out, but only succeeds with pulling his entire skull out, making his head deflate like a balloon, and falls over dead. With that done, Lumpy places a candle in Disco Bear's skull, making a temporary jack-o-lantern. Goofs *Goofs in Ghost: **The scissors were closed when Disco Bear put them in the bin, so they should not have impaled both of his eyes. **The scissors appear much bigger than usual when they impale Disco Bear's eyes. **When Disco Bear is flailing around after he impales his eyes, the turns are simply mirrored animations of his initial pose (made obvious by the fact that the eye with the scissor point sticking out of it shifts from right to left as Disco Bear turns). *Goofs in Caveman: **The sickle claw on the raptor's hind leg changes. *Goofs in Thrillah: **The doorbell disappears after Disco Bear pulls his skull out. Trivia *The ghost puppet used to scare Disco Bear in Ghost is the same one used at the end of most of the Halloween episodes. *The Cursed Idol can be seen on the costume rack. *Lumpy makes a small cameo in this Smoochie. He gives Disco Bear the candy apple in Thrillah. *Disco Bear's caveman outfit resembles Cro-Marmot. *This is the second time a character uses another character's head as a jack-o-lantern, the first being in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *This is the second Smoochie where Lumpy makes a cameo appearance. The first is in Giggles', where a suit resembling him can be seen in the costume rack. *If one decompiles the .swf file of this Smoochie and checks its frames, one can see a frame containing every basic body parts of Disco Bear. There are also other frames which contain the body parts of his caveman version and the thriller outfit version, as well as a frame that contains the Generic Tree Friends' mouth parts. *Disco Bear's eyes pop out in all three of his Smoochie options. discoghost.png|Disco Bear ghost will haunt the dance floor... Scissor Eyes.png|...but first he must die. cavebear.png|Egads! Put your shirt back on! Tyrannosaurus Leg.jpg|That's better. Velociraptor.jpg|Someone tell Sniffles to stop using his time machine! halloweeneasteregg.png|Even the Cursed Idol is dressed for Halloween! lumpycameo.png|Lumpy just couldn't wait to get his own smoochie. Doorbell.png|You should probably give that back to Nutty. Skull Pull.jpg|Don't bite too hard. flathead.png|Lumpy must have misplaced the caramel apple with the glue apple. Nodoorbell.png|On second thought, Nutty can come get it himself. Cub's Christmas Smoochie Cub discovers that there’s no time like the “present” to get your Christmas gift! Idle animations *Cub baby talks. *Cub laughs happily. Smoochie options #'Gift 1': Cub goes through one of the boxes and pulls out container of bubbles and a bubble wand. Cub blows a bubble, and it starts to float up. Suddenly, the bubble falls back down on Cub, and he gets trapped in it. He tries to pop the bubble, but the bubble shrinks until Cub dies from suffocation. He falls over dead, and at that exact moment, the bubble pops. Pop, thinking Cub fell asleep, continues reading his paper. #'Gift 2': Cub stumbles towards a flat box, and in it, he finds a hula hoop. He begins to spin it around. Pop, noticing this, is impressed. Pop then pulls out even more hula hoops at throws them at Cub, who is successfully spinning them, then Pop goes back to his newspaper. Cub then notices that something is wrong. Suddenly, the hula hoops fly out in all directions, and seconds later, Cub's body is sliced into multiple pieces. Pop, unaware that Cub died, continues to throw hula hoops at his sliced up remains. #'Gift 3': Cub opens up one of the presents, discovering a spinning top and pressing a button to make it spin. It spins so hard it pulls off Cub's skin when he attempts to touch it. He falls and is impaled on the top, getting Pop's attention. The father finally gets up and attempts to perform CPR on Cub without removing the top from Cub's body, pressing down on the button and causing the top and Cub's body to spin around. Goofs *Goofs in Gift 2: **After the hula hoops fly off, blood appears on two presents before Cub gets sliced into pieces. Trivia *There are skull silhouettes on the Christmas tree decorations. *So far, this is the only Smoochie to have more than one character in it (not counting Lumpy's cameo in Disco Bear's Smoochie). *This is the only Smoochie to take place inside a building rather than in a colored background. *It is sometimes titled "Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie". *When he is sliced by the hula-hoops, Cub screams like Flaky. *This is the last Smoochie up to date. bubbleblow.png|Fun fact: Bubble-blowing is bad for your health. bubbletrap.png|See, bubbles are evil! hesnotsleeping.png|He's not asleep, dummy! hulahoops.png|A child his age can't stand this much hoops. Bloodygifts.png|Goof: Two gift boxes have blood before Cub's death. hulahoops2.png|Fun fact: Pop is in the witness protection program (so the child protection agency won't find him). top2.png|Never try to poke a spinning bayblade. Snapshot 002.jpg|Lost his half of skin. top.png|Pop finally notices what his son's going through. Category:Episodes Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Lists Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Smoochie Videos Category:Other Media Category:No Goofs